


Pleasant Surprise

by cheddarbug



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Multi, OT3, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Haurchefant and Nero team up in an unlikely alliance to surprise their Warrior of Light.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Nero tol Scaeva, Haurchefant Greystone/Nero tol Scaeva/Original Female Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Pleasant Surprise

“Um, Haurchefant? Why is Nero naked and tied up in your bed?”

The devious Elezen grinned against Carine’s neck, playfully nipping the soft flesh there as he spun her around to get a better look at the scene before them. “Remember when I said I had a surprise?”

Surprise was not the word Carine would have used. Having friends and family jump out at you from the darkness for your name day was a surprise, or presenting her with airship tickets for a much-needed getaway would have been a surprise. Nero tied with his arms above his head wearing nothing but a slight sheet to cover his most... _ intimate _ bits? That was madness. 

“Please tell me you did not kidnap him and are now holding him hostage?”

It wouldn’t have been a stretch considering Haurchefant’s penchant for spontaneity and exuberance. He knew her deepest fantasies without her having to express them, but it would have been nigh impossible for him to convince Nero to fulfill them. Even she, who loved the Garlean as much as she loved Haurchefant and knew he cared just as deeply for her, dared not approach the subject of her two boyfriends  _ sharing _ her.

“Of course not! He’s here of his own free will, aren’t you, my sweet?” 

If she thought to see him all tied up in Haurchefant’s bed was surprising, seeing him nod in affirmation nearly knocked her off her feet. Never in a million years would she have imagined the great Nero tol Scaeva willingly allowing himself to be rendered powerless by the likes of Haurchefant Greystone. 

Or that he would have been referred to as  _ his sweet. _

Carine raked her hands through her hair in disbelief, her eyes darting between the impish Elezen grinning like a mad man and the Garlean chuckling through the silk gag in his mouth. He certainly didn’t  _ appear _ distressed. His golden hair was slightly tousled, a few more stray locks falling over his brow than usual, and his skin was still in almost perfect condition save the wide scar on his side from his fight against voidsent. It was difficult to imagine that Haurchefant had subdued him against his will, stripped him down, and then tied him with expert knots, so the only other possibility was that he had done this all willingly.

The imagery made her absolutely giddy.

“Uh, right…can we just, just…” Unable to think of the words she wanted to say, Carine went to the bed and deftly released the knot holding the gag in place. 

“And here I was just thinking you might like the aesthetic of my mouth rendered useless,” Nero grinned, not an onze of shame in his pale blue eyes as he looked upon her. 

“I rather like your mouth, thank you very much,” she jabbed her finger against his exposed chest. “So, how…?”

“Bribery,” Nero replied, his heated gaze looking past her and now at Haurchefant leaning against the bed frame.

“I like to think of it as  _ seduction,” _ the Elezen grinned. “I now understand your interest in him, my love. He is positively  _ divine.” _

Carine was speechless. There were a lot of words she could use to describe Nero, but divine was not among them unless she was strictly referring to his aesthetic appeal. Being an Elezen herself, there was something about a tall, lean form with some height over her that made her knees tremble. Nero also took excellent care of his appearance, his muscles a clear display of the time he put into keeping his form in fighting shape. It was his ego and overall better th0an thou attitude he carried that kept him from divinity.

That, and his utterly  _ sinful _ tongue.

“Are you sure about this?” she asked when all other words failed her. As long as she had dreamed of finally getting both her men together so that she could love them equally and express that love fully, she didn’t wish to pursue it at his expense.

“I am growing less sure the longer my arms remain above my head,” he rumbled, but there was no anger or venom in his words. 

Carine examined the silk holding him in place and contemplated on untying it for his comfort when he attempted to pull away. “What? Do you not wish to participate?”

“Who said I am not participating?” Nero smirked and nodded at Haurchefant. “Now, do be a good girl and let him rid you of your clothes.”

Hands reached around her waist keeping her from asking further questions as Haurchefant pulled her away and into his arms. Playful lips found the sweet spot where her neck connected to her shoulder, softly teasing her until her eyes were closed and a sigh escaped her. How easy it was to forget about the second set of eyes watching as she lost herself to the feel of his hands exploring her body until he hooked his fingers under the straps of her dress. Silvery-blue hair tickled her skin as he slowly pulled the straps off her shoulders and down, revealing her to Nero ilm by precious ilm until it finally fell to a pool on the floor. 

“It seems our lady had intentions of her own this evening,” Haurchefant said, fingers skimming her sides and barely tugging at her bindings. “Why, she’s wrapped pretty as a present, bows and all.”

Carine couldn’t help but blush. Sexy underwear was a guilty pleasure of hers, especially on the days that could potentially end with it being shown off. Having Haurchefant being the one to reveal her special undergarments for Nero’s personal viewing pleasure served only to excite and entice her more. 

“Tell me Nero, is she beautiful, our lady?” he asked, voice dropping an octave the moment the other man jerked at his restraints. 

A testy growl was his answer.

“I think he agrees,” Haurchefant kissed her cheek while his hands cupped under her breasts. Tantalizingly tender, he swept his hands down her sides and back up again, teasing her for what was to come. Carine leaned her head back against his shoulder and moaned in encouragement at the sensation. “Now, my lady. What should we do with you?”

_ We?  _ Carine’s breath hitched in her chest as the mental image of both her men touching her made her breathless. Surely that wasn’t what he meant, was it? But then, what else could any of this mean?

“I have an idea, if I may,” Nero chimed in. 

Haurchefant raised a brow and stopped his ministrations to return to the edge of the bed where Carine had dropped the gag. “I knew I was forgetting something…”

“Wait!” she called out, her own voice surprising her. They turned in unison, intrigue writ upon both their faces. “Maybe I wish to know what he is thinking?”

Nero beamed at Haurchefant, his pride nearly making him glow at being acknowledged as the Elezen was forced to drop the makeshift gag...for now. “Very well,” he conceded with an exaggerated sigh, “What is on your mind?”

“Ask my little bird what she wants,” Nero sinfully suggested, his hooded eyes darkening with the implication. “Make her demand it. Have her beg for it. Do not give until she has  _ explicitly _ told you what sins she wishes you to commit.”

Haurchefant had not been expecting that, judging from the sudden rise in his brow. He turned to her, his devilish eyes alight with something she dared not name at this newfound information. “It seems I am yours to command, my lady.”

Carine balked from sudden shyness. Dressed down to her smalls as she was, giving voice to her wanton desires would make this all very real. If things were broken, there would be no mending them. Losing either one of her men because of an ill-thought surprise tore at her heart, but there was no denying the primal surge of desire coursing through her veins. The tell-tale clench between her thighs at the thought of them surrounding her was too much to ignore. 

“Touch me.” The request was but a soft-spoken whisper, a small plea in the large room. She could see the flames of desire stoked to life in the icy depths of Haurchefant’s eyes, the feral need to cross the large room and grant her wish. 

And then it was as if a switch had flipped. He paused, perfectly positioned between her standing at the foot of the bed and Nero’s side, his hand pulling back as he second-guessed his intentions. Carine furrowed her brow, concern and annoyance battling for dominance. She had commanded him, had she not?

“My sweet,” he cleared his throat cautiously and looked back to Nero smiling in satisfaction at her from his bindings. “It seems our lady was not  _ explicitly _ specific in where or how I should touch her. Shall I demand a more thorough explanation?”

_ Oh for the love of Nophica, _ Carine crossed her arms and glared at the smug Garlean. “You’re the one all tied up. Who gave you permission to be in control anyway?”

“You when you decided you rather liked my mouth,” was his wicked reply. “If you need a suggestion on where to start…”

There would be no need for that she decided, her hands reaching up to the silken bow that was tied prettily over her breasts. With one small pull, she rendered them both speechless. With her breasts on full display, all arguments and distractions were cut off effectively, the control now back in her hands. 

She pointed to Haurchefant with a curled finger and he obliged. The moment he was close enough to touch, Carine reached out and pulled him closer. Her hands over his, she directed him with surety down her sides, across her abdomen, and back up. 

“Touch me,” she commanded, her hands guiding him to her breasts. 

He needed no encouragement or direction once her intentions had been made clear. His fingers explored the gentle curve of her breasts, thumbs pressing against the tightening peaks of her nipples. Her eyes closed at the pressure, head gently rocking back and silver hair cascading in waves. 

“Let him watch,” Carine added as an afterthought, the creaking from the bed reminding her that they held a captive audience. “I want him to see you pleasure me.”

She could feel the shiver roll down Haurchefant’s spine, the anticipation hitching his breath. He did not waste a moment in positioning himself behind her so that his ministrations were on display for the Garlean strapped to the bed. Her head fell back, resting comfortably against the strong shoulders of the Elezen now kissing at her cheek and plucking at her exposed nipples. 

“Fury, you are exquisite,” he whispered. Eager as he was, his touch was softer than silk and his hands ever gentle. Tenderly he admired her, his lips moving just below her ear and tongue flicking to tickle. The sensation made her jump and yelp, her sound of surprise echoed by a deep groan from the bed. 

Carine had no intention of rushing, but the feel of the coarse fabric covering Haurchefant’s chest had her hands set into motion of which she had little control. She needed to feel him, wanted his bare flesh pressed to hers, desired his heat. Fingers designed to pluck harps and string bows released every button of Haurchefant’s shirt, slowly revealing the expanse of pale skin and years of being a knight. Hard muscles contracted beneath her feather-light touch, shivers raced up his spine. 

Before she could disrobe him completely, he grabbed her wrists to put a stop to her intentions. His eyes burned with an intensity that stoked the flames of her own building desire, lips slightly parted before he pulled her and lay claim to her own. A moan tumbled forth, opening her mouth just enough for his tongue to gain entrance and explore. 

He had thought of it as a distraction, but she used this to her advantage. She pulled at the lacing holding his breeches around his waist so quickly he could do nothing to stop her. 

“My lady…” Haurchefant’s voice became thick and strangled as he watched her slowly sink to her knees, lips kissing a trail of fire the entire way down. 

“I want to taste you,” she fluttered her eyelashes at him and then focused on the straining fabric of his pants. Licking her lips, she stroked him, swallowing as he jerked under her slight touch. Devilishly she looked back up all while planting a kiss over the fabric, “Might I suck your cock, my love?”

Carine couldn’t remember a time where Haurchefant had been struck speechless, but here he was now with widened eyes and parted lips as if unsure he had heard her correctly. 

_ “Carine.” _ Nero’s tone was low and warning, a reminder she had asked the wrong question. 

“Oh, my apologies. May I  _ please _ suck your cock?” She corrected herself without breaking eye contact. 

“Good girl,” Nero crooned. “Haurchefant, I do believe she is deserving of a reward, yes?”

It had always been Haurchefant reading her body language and anticipating what it was she wished to do. Of course, they had communicated about what each other liked so as not to overstep boundaries, but she had not once been so direct with her wishes. Now he appeared before her awestruck and, dare she think it, innocent?

The look soon disappeared, replaced by one full of sin and delight. His hand reached out and cupped her face, thumb smoothing over her cheek. “How could I deny you when you asked so prettily?” he wondered, smiling down on her with love and affection. 

With no other reason to hold back, Carine hooked her thumbs in the hem of his breeches and pulled until his erection sprang free. She wrapped her hands around the petal-soft skin of his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze eliciting a deep moan; a wordless encouragement from the man above her as she stroked him. Her lips pressed against his hip bone; her hands reached around to grab his ass and pulled him closer. Haurchefant jerked under the pressure and the stimulation, his hand moving from her cheek to her hair as she delicately flicked her tongue up the length of his shaft. The pounding of her heart in her chest urged her to take him, but the situation demanded she be slow and cautious. 

Slowly, tenderly, she licked him from base to tip and relished in the tremor that shook his entire being. Carine loved the noises he made, the deep keening that emanated from within at her ministrations. She loved the whispers of encouragement, the praise, the love he felt so deeply for her that only grew as she finally embraced him with the warm wet heat of her mouth.

His body shuddered at the sensation, hands gripping tightly to her silver hair as she knelt before him. His submission emboldened her to suck harder and deeper until the tip of her nose tickled the course hair above his cock. She hummed low, tongue swirling sweetly around him and it was all Haurchefant could do not to buckle under the pleasure.

From the forgotten bed, Nero groaned at the sight. He had talked himself out of every opportunity to join the couple because his jealousy and pride would not stand for sharing the woman he loved with another man. He had been so sure the sight of her pleasuring anyone that was not him would have spurred him to walk away and never wish to see her face again, yet he couldn’t look away. 

It didn’t help that the way Haurchefant’s face and body tensed sent a jolt of need through him. His furrowed brow, the way his lips parted as he exhaled under the pleasure of Carine’s skilled tongue...it was all so... _ erotic. _ Every time he moaned, Nero’s cock twitched and begged for attention. They were becoming more frequent now, softer, lighter. Haurchefant’s hips were now thrusting to a steady rhythm Carine apparently knew all too well as her hand joined the effort with her mouth. 

Nero didn’t have to know the man well to see that his release was approaching. He could see it in the coiled muscles of his arms and the pulse of each labored breath. And like the greedy bastard he was, he couldn’t allow it. Not yet.

“Enough,” he commanded, though the whine in his voice made it more of a plea. To his great surprise, Carine stopped without hesitation and looked over her shoulder for further instructions. Oh, but she was a pretty thing that somehow maintained an air of innocence despite her hand still wrapped around another man’s cock. Hair trussed and disheveled, eyes blown with lust, swollen lips parted in surprise. “Haurchefant, it appears my little bird is now the one overdressed. Would you mind rectifying that?”

“For you? Gladly,” the Elezen winked, his blue gaze wandering to the tented fabric yet still covering Nero. He pulled Carine to her feet and spun her around so that she was now facing the Garlean once again. Just as she had done for him, Haurchefant knelt before her, his eyes turned to her in reverence. His lips ghosted below her navel as his thumbs hooked into the lacy fabric that separated him from his prize. Slowly, so intolerably slowly, he pulled the undergarment down, accenting the curve of her hips and her ass in so doing until she was bare under the diffuse glow of the lanterns surrounding the room. 

“Kiss her.”

Carine glared at him through slitted eyes, “I thought I was the one in charge?”

“Yes, but I also thought you wanted my participation?”

“Kiss her, you say?” Haurchefant contemplated the thought, his long fingers tapping against his chin. With a flash of devilry, he grinned like a mad man and lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder, holding her steady with the other. “This alright love?” his voice dropped as he steadied her and flattened his tongue against her slit. 

“Twelve,  _ yes!” _

She was sweet and musky upon his tongue, warm and inviting. He didn’t have to see her clearly to know her eyes had closed and she was biting her lower lip. His tongue was an artist’s brush and her skin was his canvas. With every meticulous stroke, he painted pleasure upon her, eliciting the sweetest of songs. 

From the bed, Nero tested the restraints to no avail. It appeared Haurchefant was as skilled at binding another person as he was pleasuring them, judging from the way Carine gripped his shoulders and his hair. The sight should have had him rolling in jealousy and eager to break the ties that kept him from ending their fun, but no matter how long he watched, Nero just  _ wasn’t. _ Even as Carine’s voice crescendoed when Haurchefant ushered her first climax, he felt nothing but feral need to swallow her cries as the other man spoke his sweet nothings. 

As if aware of Nero’s burning gaze and need to be touched, Haurchefant turned and grinned widely. His chin glistened with Carine’s desire, but it was mischief in his eyes that sparked the Garlean to swallow and wet his lips. 

“Our lady tastes divine,” he told him, slowly rising to his feet, his eyes never leaving Nero’s. “Would you like a taste?”

Carine watched with interest as the two men stared each other down, Haurchefant slowly approaching and Nero patiently waiting. Thinking the Elezen was finally going to release her other lover, she took a seat upon the lounge against the wall opposite the bed to watch. It wasn’t until Haurchefant leaned down and pressed a deep, passionate kiss to Nero’s lips, did she realize he hadn’t meant to release the man at all. 

_ Oh Blessed Nophica!  _ Her heart pounded at the tender way Haurchefant tilted Nero’s head with one hand to deepen the kiss. Her body ached when his other hand wandered his bare chest. Matching his own pace and placement, Carine felt her hand wander over her breast and the other, having a mind of its own, lower. Never, during either relationship, had she considered this a possibility. She knew that Haurchefant did not care for race, religion, or gender of the people he cared for, it was about the person and not the body that pulled him to love another, but Nero…

Well, from simple observation, he was no stranger to being with a man either. 

“Did I not say she was divine?” Haurchefant purred, his half-lidded gaze turning back to Carine. “Would you like to taste from the source?”

Nero nodded and licked his lips. “I think by now I might have earned it, yes?”

Haurchefant dipped his head and stole yet another willing kiss from the Garlean before bounding over to Carine and pulling her from her lounge. She pouted having been quite content with touching herself while watching the two of them kiss and touch, but her Elezen lord was persistent and motioned for her to get on the bed. 

“Uh, mayhap we should untie him…”

“I think not. C’mon, up you go,” Haurchefant patted the sheets and grinned. 

“But how…?”

“Stand in front of me and rest one of your feet on the headboard,” Nero instructed. “Brace yourself against the wall, grab my hair, whatever helps you keep steady on one leg.”

It was easier said than done, getting into the right position, but with Nero’s patient guidance and Haurchefant’s assistance, Carine found herself practically straddling Nero’s face. Unlike with the position before, she controlled every aspect. How close he was, how much pressure was applied, where his tongue might venture...not that such thoughts were on her mind as Nero dipped his tongue between her folds. 

Again she was closing her eyes at the wet, hot feel of a man’s tongue tracing delicious patterns against her. Nero’s pace was frantic and needy, intent on lapping up every last onze of her desire. Her cries of pleasure crescendoed, his sinful lips having found her clitoris and did not seem to wish to release it. Her supporting leg quaked with the intensity of every nibble, lick, and suck, threatening to give way at any minute whether she willed it or not.

As she was facing the wall, it was impossible to know what Haurchefant was doing while Nero sought to undo her. Was he watching as Nero had been? Was he touching himself? Was he just as turned on as she had been when she watched them share a kiss?

The answer came the moment Nero’s eyes widened and he pulled his head away with a sharp hiss of pleasure. She watched curiously, the fluttering of his eyelids, the bite of his lip, the coloring of his cheeks almost as if…

Her cheeks flushed immediately at the stray thought, but her eyes would not be denied as she turned to bear witness that her imagination held true. 

“Fucking hells,” Nero cursed, his head tossing back as Haurchefant wrapped his lips around the length of his cock. It was sinful, utterly sinful, and if the Inquisition knew of the acts being committed in this room, they surely would have stormed the place and condemned it. Yet Carine couldn’t tear her gaze from the lazy way Haurchefant ran his tongue over Nero’s glans, or ignore the shuddering breaths from the Garlean beneath her. 

Haurchefant showered the Garlean with his devotion, his objective clear as his hand joined the action and worked in tandem with his mouth. He took his time mapping out every ilm and committing every reaction to an unfaltering memory. His gaze flickered up Nero’s lean torso, but he was completely unaware, too caught up in the exquisite sensations, and ever higher until they caught their spectator watching with parted lips. 

“Forgive me, have I done something wrong?” he asked, his tone coy while his position anything but. 

Before Carine could open her mouth, Nero’s tongue pressed against her as a reminder he hadn’t forgotten her needs. Her head leaned forward against the wall, her supporting leg shaking every time his tongue flicked against her clitoris. His was a different sort of perfection, one that commanded rather than asked or urged. His tongue parted her, his lips sucked her sensitive bundle of nerves, his eyes demanded that she come. 

And she did.

“Gods,  _ Nero!” _

He hummed happily, eyes closed in content and brow furrowed as she brought her leg down and slid beside him. She kissed him, savoring the slight flavor of herself on his lips before turning her attention to the Elezen between his legs. He was wholly dedicated to his task as he swallowed Nero’s cock to the hilt and offered deep throaty praise. Carine couldn’t help but watch, driven by the desire to see her men intimate for the first time since they had all agreed on this particular arrangement. 

“Enjoying yourself, love?” Haurchefant asked, his eyes capturing her wandering gaze. “You could join me if you’ve a mind? I doubt he will complain; will you, my sweet?”

“I’ll complain if you stop again,” Nero growled and tested the restraints. 

Haurchefant shook his head and ‘tsked as he sat back on his heels. “My my, Carine warned me you were greedy, but this just will not do. Not after you so cruelly denied me my release earlier.” The lithe Elezen moved from the foot of the bed to Nero’s side and beckoned Carine to join him there. “It seems a just punishment is in order.”

She hesitated, unsure if this was the best course of action. Nero was practically snarling at Haurchefant, his hooded eyes darkening with an emotion better left unnamed. The last thing she wanted was to create discourse when things were going so well. But Haurchefant was persistent and decided if she would not come to him, he would come to her in the form of straddling Nero’s waist. 

Nophica, he was a bold man. There he sat looking untempered rage in the eye and daring to lean in and kiss him. “You know, mayhap I shall reconsider this punishment of yours given my generosity this evening,” he said as they parted. 

“Oh Twelve, you don’t want to do that. Feeding his ego will ensure his head will grow far too large to fit through the door. He’ll never leave,” Carine giggled.

“Do not be mistaken, my dear,” Haurchefant dismounted from the Garlean and pecked her cheek, “He is still bound and tied with no hope of breaking free. I think we should take this golden opportunity to fully explore him together, don’t you?”

Haurchefant’s eyes glittered with mischief and Carine couldn’t help but find the proposition intoxicating. How often had he allowed her to simply touch him wherever she pleased? She knew what he enjoyed, but she wasn’t sure she knew  _ everything. _

Ignoring the half-hearted protests, she settled herself beside her Garlean and traced the sharp line of his jaw with a finger. It pricked and tickled as she worked her way to his chin and turned his face to hers. Gods, he was beautiful. Eyes the color of a cloudless Thanalan day, lips ripe for tasting; Carine could hardly contain herself but to lean in and place the softest, most gentle kiss upon them. 

It was rare when she could be gentle with him, or rare he would allow it, but Nero seemed to have no complaints as her lips traveled back along his jaw and then down the side of his neck. To the other side, Haurchefant mirrored her movements doing his best to keep the same pace as she despite his hand moving back to his cock. She didn’t mind, his pace was achingly slow and apparently feather-light as Nero grumbled and cursed. 

Her lips continued their exploration, tongue dipping into the hollow of his throat and earning a twitch and a sigh. She repeated the action a couple times to make sure it wasn’t just Haurchefant’s teasing and grinned before moving to his dusky nipples. As if sensing her arrival, they stood at attention and begged to be licked. Lightly she flicked one with her tongue, pleased to see his abdominal muscles contract, and then promptly bit down with enough force to have the Garlean bow off the bed. 

“Gods _ damnit _ Carine!” Nero shouted, strained and pleading. 

“By the Fury! And to think you kiss our lady with that mouth. For shame,” Haurchefant ‘tsked, his hand stopping and releasing Nero’s throbbing cock. In an instant he was there at Nero’s face, cupping his cheek and nudging him with his aquiline nose until the Garlean relented and granted him his lips. 

Carine took the opportunity to do the same thing to the other nipple, core pulsing as he arched beneath her again. Moving down his body, his chest heaved with shallow breaths and muscles clenched. Sounds of pleasure mumbled past the gentle smacking of lips and, for a moment, she stopped just to enjoy the sight. 

Ambitious as it had been, she had always thought the two of them would have gotten along if given the chance. Haurchefant was her air, the breath of life she needed when everything seemed to fall apart. He was her freedom, her dreamer, the one that swept her off her feet and gladly carried her off to the sunset. Nero was her fire. Bright, burning, mercurial. He was her passion, her desire, the thing to set her heart aflame when she felt burned out. Apart, they created storms of untold proportions, but when brought together?

They created lightning. 

Even now, as Haurchefant’s tongue swiped against the seam of Nero’s lips, they were unaware she had stopped her teasing; too lost in each other to care or pay attention to what their lady was doing. 

That gave her the perfect opportunity to strike. 

Without preamble or proper warning, Carine placed light kisses upon the length of Nero’s shaft, grinning all the while as he twitched beneath her. She didn’t have to look up to see that her men had stopped their makeout session to watch her, but the thrill lifted her gaze to find theirs burning as she kissed the crown of Nero’s cock. 

“Untie me. Now.” Nero’s command came in a breathless bark of lust, the sound itself making her wet with desire. 

“Carine, my love, do you think he has served enough punishment?”

Pressing the head of his cock to her pallet and then her tongue to the sensitive underside, Carine sucked hard and pulled off with a ‘pop’ before replying, “Mhmm.”

She had already forgotten that his transgression hadn’t been against her, but she was past the point of recalling such details. Her mind was too preoccupied with the thought of Nero’s hands in her hair and hips thrusting hard with primal need, too focused on the task of driving him to that point to think of anything else. 

She was barely aware of Haurchefant pulling at the silk to release the Garlean, but it took one touch from his hand to know he was freed. Rather than take control, Nero let her continue slowly working him while Haurchefant demanded his attention. He was in his element, the sole object of their desire in the moment. Together they worshipped the Garlean with their lips and their tongues, with their touches and whispered praise.

Haurchefant was the first to change his position. Reluctantly he relinquished Nero’s lips in favor of slipping off the bed and placing himself behind Carine. She felt his hands frame her hips, lifting her and then she felt the soft wetness of his tongue delve between her folds. She moaned, Nero’s cock practically in her throat, and felt his body tense beneath her. 

“Nero,” she panted, breath coming in short gasps. It was all so much, but not enough. Nero bucking beneath her while Haurchefant eagerly lapped at her sex was near perfect chaos, but she wanted - no -  _ needed _ more. “Fuck me, please?”

“As you wish,” he said, quickly moving from under her. He leaned down to kiss her, hard and possessive, before taking Haurchefant’s place behind her. If the Elezen was hurt by her demands, he made no show of it as he returned to the bed and knelt before her. 

Nero was not gentle. His movements were not tender nor were they sweet, but they were  _ exactly _ what Carine needed. His first thrust was hard and unrelenting. The next was deep and possessive, and every movement that followed reminded her just how much he enjoyed fucking her. She shrieked at the force, eyes fluttering and hands reaching for Haurchefant for anchor as Nero laid claim to her pussy.

Oh, but when she opened her eyes to see her Elezen looking down at her all smiles and encouragement! The way he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her brow, the way he whispered sweet encouragement and praise, the way he nodded as her hand grasped his cock and tried stroking it in time with Nero’s thrusts, it was all exquisite perfection. 

Her orgasm claimed her long before she had registered its build-up. Her entire body seized and shook, her mouth open in a silent gasp. 

“Fury, you’re gorgeous when you come,” Haurchefant praised, his intense gaze never leaving hers as Nero rode out the waves of her pleasure one sharp thrust at a time. She smiled back, eyes closing as he rested his head against hers. 

“My turn to watch,” Nero said, taking his spot on the bed and pulling Carine onto his lap. He lifted her long enough to guide his cock back into her. She shuttered and moaned, her walls stretching and fluttering around him as she rolled her hips to a more gentle rhythm. 

Moments later, Haurchefant’s hands reached around her, cupping her breasts. His lips teased her neck and nibbled her shoulders as she worked herself on Nero’s cock.  _ Twelve, _ they were divine. Somehow, despite having never shared her before, they moved in perfect tandem to bring her higher and higher. 

“Look at you,” Nero crooned, sitting up to capture a moan tumbling from her lips. 

“She rides you well,” Haurchefant noted. “And  _ you,” _ he added, pulling Nero in for a sloppy kiss, “are a brilliant steed.”

“Watch it with the praise,” Carine warned half-heartedly. In truth, the praise had spurred her Garlean on, quickening his thrusts until she was coming again. Haurchefant supported her, fingers dipping to her clit to extend the pleasure. Slowly, she came back down and allowed Nero to wrap his arms around her and fall back against the bed. 

“I’ve a wonder…” Haurchefant began, hands sliding down her back to cup her ass. “And, by all means, feel free to tell me if I am asking too much, but Carine? Might you be willing to take us both?”

She hummed prettily, still dazed from the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Isn’t that what we’re doing now?” she asked. The question seemed silly when the three of them were naked in bed together, tangled and sweaty. 

Until she felt an inquisitive nudge against one entrance currently unoccupied. 

_ Oh Blessed Nophica… _

It had been something she had dreamed about, but nothing she gave much thought to. Hells, she never expected them to be in this situation as it was. And it wasn’t as though anal was something she had never done before. Haurchefant had made it his goal in life to make sure she was prepared for anything and everything and to enjoy pleasure in all its wondrous forms. 

But to have them both inside her? At the same time? 

The throbbing cock still nestled deep within her suggested there couldn’t be much room for more.

“Only if you go slow,” Carine replied at long last, surprising both her men. Nero kissed her lips while Haurchefant pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

“I shall endeavor to be at your command, my love.”

The warmth of his body was soon missed as he rushed to the end table to find the Doman oils within. Meanwhile, Nero took the opportunity to grind her hips against his, kissing her senseless so that she wouldn’t overthink. His fingertips gripped her, keeping her moving until Haurchefant returned. Only then did he slow so the other man could work. 

Carine flinched at the first drop of oil. It was cool, not yet warmed by the man now soothing it between her cheeks and around the tight muscles. She pressed her head into Nero’s shoulder just as Haurchefant pressed a single finger inside her. Her breath hitched as he matched the Garlean’s tedious pace and then caught as another finger was added. 

Just as he promised, Haurchefant took his time and waited for her to relax against him. All the while, both men offered her throaty praise. More oil was added, and then even more until she was soon pressing back against the Elezen’s long fingers, desperate for more. 

Nero stilled at once as Haurchefant moved to position himself behind her. Her eyes closed at the gentle and exquisitely slow press of his cock inside her.

Between the two of them, Carine was glad that Haurchefant was the one behind her. She loved and trusted Nero with all her heart, but when it came to being gentle, it was Haurchefant she looked to. He could read her unlike any other and did not need verbal cues to inform him that he was doing what she wished. Given this moment, Carine wasn’t even sure she could trust herself to speak, let alone tell someone how to fuck her in this position.

“Fucking beautiful,” the Garlean rasped as she let out a strangled cry. It seemed he was just as caught in the moment as she, his bottom lip pinned between his teeth as he shuddered. He remained still, letting the slow burn of Haurchefant pushing deeper into her ass until his hips were nearly flush with her own. 

Carine knew not how long the three of them stayed still. It felt like a blessed eternity before Nero pushed the hair from her eyes in an unspoken question. She leaned forward, gasping as the movement pulled Haurchefant from her just an ilm, and kissed him in a silent answer. 

Carefully, he began to move. Shallow thrusts at first, gauging her reaction to make sure she wasn’t in any pain before quickening. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life. 

And it was utterly  _ divine. _

_ “Fury,” _ Haurchefant cursed, his fingers bruising her hips with the strain of remaining still while feeling the other man fuck her. He gave a few needy twitches of his hips, and the sounds he elicited from her were positively sinful. All it took was for her to begin to move to encourage him that all was well. He tested her, drawing out just a bit before thrusting back in. When she begged, he did it again only harder. 

Slowly, they worked together to find a rhythm. What started with them both thrusting in time with each other soon turned into something much more tantric and unpredictable. Carine was lost to it all, her torso pulled tight against Nero’s chest and Haurchefant’s fingers digging into her sides. There was naught she could do but submit, no chance to catch her breath as one pulled out and the other pressed in. 

Nero was the first to lose himself to the stimulation, though Carine was tumbling beyond control soon after. Her fists clenched and her teeth found Nero’s chest, the force of her orgasm sending shockwaves through her entire body until she was a quivering mess. Haurchefant, not to be left behind, quickened his pace, deepened his thrusts, and then came with a shout. 

They fell together in a heap, Carine resting her head against Nero’s shoulder and Haurchefant wrapping himself around her. All were gasping, their bodies sticky and spent as they caught their breath.

“You continue to amaze me,” Haurchefant said, pulling her face towards his own for another kiss. 

She chuckled, “And you two continue to surprise me. I don’t know what brought this on, but thank you. Both of you,” she went on, turning to look up at Nero. 

“It was our pleasure,” he said, kissing the top of her head and pulling her close. To her delight, his free hand settled at her waist where Haurchefant laced their fingers together with a contented sigh.

This feeling of euphoria was new to all of them. New and more than a little frightening. Carine loved her men with everything she had, and for the first time since striking this strange arrangement, she felt as though it could truly work between them. Tucked safely in the arms of her lovers and no longer worried for their uncertain future, Carine closed her eyes and let euphoric bliss carry her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed Nophica, threesomes are incredibly difficult to write xD
> 
> Enjoy my shameless OT3 and very first threesome fic!


End file.
